


Waking

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, he's not waking up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

The room, when Rictor awakes, does not immediately make it's exact point in his life known. It's dark, some distant streetlight slitting dimly through the blinds. The wall he's rolled towards is cold and for all Rictor knows at first, this is any number of dumps he's lived in between New York and Detroit after he lost his powers and everything went to shit.

Except.

Except an arm, light but solid, is draped across him. A warm chest fitted against his back. Gentle, even breathing ghosting across the back of his neck. And so very, very carefully, Rictor turns over.

The dull light catches a high cheekbone and sharp jaw line and plays across a broad shoulder, and Rictor just watches him breathe until the other man blinks his eyes open.

Shatterstar comes to full awareness faster than anyone else Rictor knows, but he still yawns hugely. "Julio." He purrs, sleepy, before glancing over his shoulder at the clock. "It's three in the morning- too early for even me." Even in the dark, Rictor can feel when 'Star's gaze is fully on him again. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I.. no." Rictor squirms himself against the bigger man, feeling 'Star's hair tickle at his nose and missing the mass of hair the warrior used to have. "I had a nice dream actually, and when I woke up, I couldn't figure out at first…"

"Figure out?" 'Star ruffles his hair and presses a kiss to the top of Rictor's head in a gesture that is so absurdly tender that Rictor squeezes him until 'Star makes a little "urk" sound.

"I couldn't figure out why I wasn't immediately miserable again." Rictor admits.

"I know the feeling." He feels 'Star murmur into his hair and the smile Rictor feels brewing is a rueful one. "Julio. I was.. I was not right when we were apart."

"So. You need to stick around then." 'Star's big hand is stroking the back of his head gently and Rictor could easily fall back asleep except for the pulse beating in that big vein on 'Star's throat, right where his lips are.

Julio learned accidentally years earlier that his alien friend had some seriously sensitive spots - and as Rictor presses small kisses along 'Star's throat, the tiny sounds he gets in response tells him they're still functional.

"Roll over." Rictor murmurs against the soft skin of 'Star's earlobe and the bigger man does with an amused little snort.

"You're bossy. Bossy and short." 'Star murmurs without any annoyance at all, words dissolving into a sigh as Rictor finds that spot- the curve right at the base of his skull, that drives shivers down 'Star's spine.

"It makes me jealous that you cut your hair." Rictor grins, tracing familiar lines with his hands as he kisses along the pale skin. "Used to be that I had to fight my way through forty pounds of hair and body armour to find this spot. Now it's out in the open for everyone to take a shot at."

"Don't be silly." 'Star tries to chide him, but it loses a lot of impact when his voice breaks over the words. Already, 'Star's pressing back against him, little movements and sounds encouraging Rictor to slide his hands down over the narrow hips and spread him and just take him already.

And eventually Rictor does, after the kisses have trailed off at 'Star's tailbone and changed into tongue and fingers wetting him, spreading him, and reducing the warrior to a needy animal whine that almost makes Rictor lose it right then and there. A nervous giggle gets caught in Rictor's throat as he pulls the bigger man into his lap. It's one of those little things that Rictor will never, ever admit. How the fact that 'Star's hollow bones help him weigh next to nothing despite his size and just how macho it makes Rictor feel to be able to just… pick him up.

And when those long legs wrap around him and 'Star settles down on his cock with a long hiss of breath that sounds suspiciously like his name, Rictor feels even a little bit more macho. Words whispered in between kisses in Spanish and Cadre sound like confessions of love as their hips move in rhythm and Rictor has to swat 'Star's big hand out from between them.

"You don't gotta do anything, ok?" Rictor says into the kiss. "You just lie back an' think of.. Of..christ, I dunno." He laughs.

"If you say 'lie back and think of Mojo' I swear I will get up and leave you with the blue bells." 'Star's laughing too, breathless as he pushes Rictor down with just a touch of the old super-strength, straddling him now.

"Balls, 'Star. Blue balls." Rictor gasps, feeling 'Star's tight flesh grinding down on him.

"Whatever, Julio." It's grown lighter in the room, faint dawn breaking outside enough for Rictor to see 'Star's expression as he gets perilously close to the edge of orgasm. One bonus to the short hair, he realises, because it's frankly the sexiest thing he's ever seen, right down to the cropped bangs curling slightly against his forehead.

Guido's just down the hall, so when Rictor comes, he bites the sound into a choked gasp that breaks open as he feels 'Star clamp down on him, sticky heat spattering across his belly.

After a moment, the bigger man slides down on top of Rictor, chuckling. "That was … very good."

"It was, wasn't it?" Rictor toys with the thought of finding something to clean himself and 'Star with, but that would mean disentangling himself from the warm haven of 'Star's body.

"In two hours we can get up. We will jog." "Star murmurs, long legs tangled with Rictor's.

"Jog? No. no. Jogging bad." Rictor prods him, which only makes 'Star stick to him further.

"You're out of shape and we need to improve your cardiovascular strength before you can effectively spar and refresh your fighting sklls."

"I hate you." Rictor mutters around an ineffective slug to 'Star's shoulder.

"That's not what you said earlier."

"That was before I remembered this part of your personality, Cable Junior."

And as they bicker, gently, with smiles, Rictor thinks (I wasn't right without you, either)


End file.
